


Tears of an Angel

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [57]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse, Read the warning, it's real yall, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Conqueror yawned softly to himself as he poked that fire with a stick before tossing in a few more sticks.Stygian was seated on the other side of the fire while Ghirahim, in humanoid form, was fussing over a wound he had received from who knows where. Seriously Conqueror had no idea. One moment he was sitting there peacefully, probably meditating, the next a cry of pain he never thought he’d hear came from Stygian and the demon sword freaked out.He listened closely trying to hear what they were whispering.
Series: Within The Shadows [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains heavy topics and graphic depictions of violence, and the results of torture. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these subjects!!

Warning: This fic contains heavy topics and graphic depictions of violence, and the results of torture. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these subjects!!

Conqueror yawned softly to himself as he poked that fire with a stick before tossing in a few more sticks.   
Stygian was seated on the other side of the fire while Ghirahim, in humanoid form, was fussing over a wound he had received from who knows where. Seriously Conqueror had no idea. One moment he was sitting there peacefully, probably meditating, the next a cry of pain he never thought he’d hear came from Stygian and the demon sword freaked out.   
He listened closely trying to hear what they were whispering.  
“What’s going on?!” Ghirahim hissed.   
Stygian rolled his eyes, “He’s just upset-,”  
The demon sword sighed at that and said nothing else for a few minutes stopping the bleeding on his side, “We need to gather the others soon then-,”  
“You know I don’t want to-,”  
“Well I don’t want you getting hurt!”  
Conqueror turned away but out of the corner of his eye got a view of Stygian’s back. He did a double take. What the-?!  
“Yes Conqueror?” Stygian asked feeling his gawking stare.  
“Your-your back…what-? How?” He sputtered in disbelief. There were two long horizontal scars running from the base of stygians neck down to his hips.  
“Oh…” Stygian sighed, “I thought you knew...well, I suppose you should know-,”  
“Hey, Sty wait-you don’t have to-,” Ghirahim insisted.  
But the Titan shook his head, “No, no, he told us of his life before-I should only return the gesture.” He then turned to Conqueror, “Well to start off-You are aware of my... condition... correct?”  
“Ummm-no?” He questioned.  
Stygian sighed once again before admitting, “Well then...I am completely blind-to start off.”  
“Wait what?” Conqueror exclaimed in disbelief, “That-there’s no way!”  
But the older merely nodded, “With Ghirahim’s help, I am able to see in a murky grayscale, however that is only with him in his sword form and when I am holding him.”  
The demon sword looked away, an unreadable expression on his face.  
“But-how?” Conqueror asked in horror.  
“The world is rather cruel…”  
…

He stares at the rippling in the puddle in front of him, the crimson liquid gradually growing more in mass on the grass.  
The small doe bayed and whimpered, her eyes filled with the pain reflected by her wounded body. He reached out toward her face and she jerks her head away, untrusting of this new comer.  
He hums and tilts his head, his wings sweeping the ground behind him. He stays there with his hand outstretched to her, waiting.  
Finally she exhales and places her head to his hand, closing her eyes.   
Immediately a beautiful golden light envelopes the small doe.   
and then before all to see, the wound begins sealing itself, healing and quickly becoming no more. The doe perks up and nuzzles his hand, standing up to her shaky legs and turning to look at the ground of Hylian men who stand mouths agape-  
…

“Wait-you were a healer?!” Conqueror exclaimed in amazement.  
Stygian sighed, “Yes, I was.”  
“But...you can’t anymore?”  
“No...That power-well, I don’t know what happened to it-but it doesn’t work anymore…now may I please continue?”  
“Oh-Yes, do go on-,”  
…

The houses of the town were all built with beautiful wood of ancient trees and their roofs were made with tied and woven grass, interlaced and strong.  
The younger children ran about yelling and laughing, playing their games and having fun.  
Adults congregated in doorways and by fires, discussing and working, the day wearing on as peaceful.  
And then, in the center of it all, atop the highest hill sat a temple. It was built of pure white wood, harvested from the forests of the far north and embellished with the finest silks and jewels all for the purpose of glorifying the being that lived there.  
Pots and baskets filled with all sorts of offerings, gifts, and treats littered the various halls, alters, and even the front steps.  
In the center of it all, was a lavish room , lined wall to wall with intricate hieroglyphs and detailed prophecy’s. Each stained glass piece a different and beautiful color.  
A dais was constructed at the head of the hall lined and filled with dozens of cushions and pillows, beautiful from afar and soft to the touch. The drapery and curtains around the dias created a plush and cozy perch.  
However, despite this beautiful place, it’s halls were empty and the resident was nowhere to be found.  
Instead, this magnificent creature was found perched on the highest roof within the town. His colorful fairy-like wings glistened and sparkled as the sun shined through them, bathing the land below in a mosaic rainbow of color.  
He exhaled deeply and his calm gaze swept across the buildings and people of the town. All seemed well, perhaps he would not be summoned today. That would be nice. He could visit the spring perhaps, or even go visit the children-  
"Shilo! Shilo come down from there!"  
He groaned and laid back on the roof, pulling his feet up and trying to disappear.  
"I can still see you mister!"  
He rolled over onto his side looking to the small chu chu who bounced next to him, gently petting it. " I need a new name...one that isn't so worn out," he sighed with a tired smile.  
"Shilo! NOW!"  
He groaned once more and stood up, carefully ducking to avoid hitting his horns on the ledge above him.  
He looked down off the tower, seeing the ground far far below him and simply leaned forward, allowing himself to free fall through the air. As he neared the ground, Shilo abruptly spread his wings catching wind and soaring over the plaza below, effectively evading the yelling lady in waiting.  
He laughed joyously and with several flaps of his large, powerful wings, he was brought higher and higher until he joined the air currents above the town.  
Soon after, he angled himself and dove down towards the temple. The air whipped through his hair and ruffled his tunic. Upon approach, he flapped furiously and was able to break the air, landing softly on the temple steps. His bare feet hardly made a sound against the smooth stone floor.  
He peeked around the corner, into the room before slipping in with a quiet giggle. But he abruptly stopped seeing someone kneeling in front of the dais. It was a young girl with fiery red hair and golden flowers braided throughout. At her side was a basket filled with herbs and plants. She knelt there head bowed and hands clasped in front of her chest, deep in prayer.  
He tilted his head in curiosity and began creeping closer, stepping up the dais to take his spot upon the cushions, bending down slightly to see her face.   
She suddenly opened her eyes.  
She screamed startling Shilo so bad he also screamed and they both fell back, screaming and staring at the other.  
He flared his wings and abruptly she stopped, memorized by the colors. Shilo stared at her with absolute confusion and bewilderment, his hands fisted in the plush cushions he had fallen on.  
"You're him! You're The Orchid!" the girl said finally looking at his face. Her hair had fallen out of the braids in the commotion and now strands fell in front of her flushed, freckled cheeks.  
Shilo righted himself and nervously nodded," Uh yeah- you are in my temple..."  
"Oh...right-"  
Shilo chuckled at that and stood up, folding his wings, he walked over to her, offering one of his gold adorned hands to her.  
She took it and hoisted herself up," Thank you."  
"Why were you screaming?"  
She blinks at him owlishly," Huh?"  
"You...you screamed." he deadpans.  
"Oh...Did I?"  
He sighed in exasperation and took his seat on the dais again," What brought you here little one?"  
"Oh-" she blushed and approached again, kneeling," Well I've come to bring you gifts and offers and well, ask for your help."  
He nodded," As most do. What ales you?"  
"Oh no it's not me! It's my mother, she's to give birth to my younger brother in the next few days, but she's sick which makes father and I fear for them both."  
Shilo frowned, he always hated hearing about cases like this.  
He nodded and turned to one of the drapes, grabbing a small bag from it's base. He pulled from it a small, smooth stone.  
He raised it to his lips and placed a kiss to it's surface, golden light lacing it's way into the rock's veins and build.  
The girl watched with amazement, intrigued by his work.  
He finished and handed it to her," Here, place this to her chest just above where her heart beats, it will carry her and the child through it all."  
Her eyes lit up immediately and she accepted the stone," Thank you so much."   
He smiled and nodded, ears flicking and the golden jewelry adorning his horns jingled and chimed.  
She gave one final bow before standing, leaving the basket behind her, and turning to leave.  
Shilo watched her go with a tired smile, exhaling through his nose before flopping back against the cushions again.  
He stares up at the carefully crafted ceiling and feels the silken fabric below him. The cool air circulating the chamber despite the warm day and the overwhelming scent of the incense.  
This was home.  
The day proceeded on as it had time and time again over the years, people coming and going in their time of need and he, with no hesitancy and without fail, helped them.  
His magic flowed through the people like a large woven net, each person serving as a loop in it's intricate and ever growing web.  
If he closed his eyes, he could see it now, the pulsating and beating hearts of all those he sustained and cursed.  
Each one had turned to him in time of need and each he had graciously assisted.  
Their hearts beat as one and each one linked back to him.  
“Marie Anne tells me you are hiding from your duties again Shilo,” A deep voice echoed through the temple before wind swept through the room and a man appeared before the dias. However he did not kneel, for why would he have to? He was more powerful than Shilo would ever be.  
“Kishin!” He exclaimed rising and rushing to him throwing his arms around the elder, though he only came up to the man’s waist and that was by the tips of his horns. “And I came back,” He sighed exasperated, “I just get so cramped here-and bored-most definitely bored.”  
“Well if being bored is the greatest problem of your life, I would say you are alright,” He chuckled deeply.  
Shilo huffed pulling away and pouting, “Now that’s just mean.”  
“Mean as it may be, it is true, now if you will excuse me-I must meet with the others, Hylia is causing issues once more,” He rolled his eyes.  
“What’s she doing this time?” Shilo asked eager to hear the gossip.  
Kishin sighed and despite his pure white eyes, Shilo could see a small twinge of regret within them.  
“She wants to use you for something, however I have come up with an alternative-,”  
“Wait-but would it get me out of here?” He asked desperately.  
“Yes. But it would break you Shilo, and what would these people do without you? Do not disgrace them by fleeing, your place and your purpose is here,” Kishin spoke firmly before fading away in a beam of light.  
Shilo sighed and returned to his dias, flopping down on it. “Your place is here Shilo, why can’t you be more mature Shilo, focus on your duties Shilo-,” he mocked deepening his voice to sound more akin to Kishin. “Makes me sick,” He growled though it was lacking in malice.  
Yep, this was home.  
…  
“Wait, so who exactly is Kishin?” Conqueror asked.  
Ghirahim looked at him in shock, “Are-Are you serious? Do you really not know?”  
“Play nice Ghira, he’s a third gen, and was separated from the dark world at a young age,” Stygian said hitting his arm lightly.  
Third gen? Conqueror decided not to ask.  
“Well Kishin, I suppose is also referred to as Link. The first Link-,”  
“My mortal enemy,” Ghirahim interrupted.  
“Ghira-,”  
“Wha-? He is.”  
“Anyway, he…he was my mentor I suppose you could say, always checking in, making sure I was behaving, taught me sometimes, but was always busy with other things really. When I was younger he would come and we’d go play in the flower fields...but then when I got a little older...well he really didn’t want to play anymore then. Said I had to ‘focus on my duties’ and what not,” Stygian looked away starting to become paler.  
“Anyway-let’s continue…” the Titan cleared his throat.  
…

Over the next few days the same girl made the long journey from her village to the beautiful temple atop the hill.  
She came bearing news of her mother and new brother along with how they fared. She would bring gifts or she would offer to play her harp for him.  
She came back time and time again, and none of those times did she seem even slightly ill, so why was it that she returned?  
On the eleventh incident of this happening, Shilo finally asked her, why was it that she called on him so often? Why did she insist on speaking with him when she needed not?  
When asked, she looked at him confused, tilting her head and looking up at him, saying plainly "Because I like talking to you."  
"Why? I'm not so talkative myself, you do most of it."  
She merely laughed at that, her whole face lit up when she laughed. She stood on her toes and placed the newly created flower crown upon his head, working it around his horns," Hush Shi, you're a worry wart."  
He huffed and placed a hand on the back of the small girl, pressing his ears down to accept the gift.  
After she finished she backed up, admiring her work as he sat up straight, towering over her.  
she nodded," Perfect."  
He smiled and watched, her as she gasped in delight, watching the flowers blossom and sprout leaves, the vines growing longer and weaving through his hair.  
She laughed," You really make everything alive don't you."  
"Not intentionally Bonnie."  
Bonnie huffed but settled down in her seat again in his arms," Well either way you're a hero Shilo.”  
…

You're a hero Shilo...  
The words echoed in his head almost as if spoken just a second ago.  
"Do something!"  
"Stupid boy, you're supposed to save her!"  
"Damn brat"  
"Shilo please!"  
His hands shook, the intense light almost blinded him as it illuminated the area.  
He didn't understand! Why wasn't it working?!  
Bonnie's eyes stared up at him, filled with pain and yet understanding. Her hand clasped his tightly, her delicate little fingers blue with lack of blood, her nails cracked and torn from scratching at the stones.  
Shilo's voice cracked and his shoulders trembled, a broken sob escaping his lips-he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it?!  
He had tried everything but whatever this was-was foreign to him.  
It spilled from her eyes as if it was her tears and spewed from her mouth having festered inside of her like a disease.  
Cracks of glowing magenta and orange festered, covering her shoulders, arms, chest and legs making its way up to her face.  
The area around where her heart was being the only place left bare it was surrounded by his golden magic, trying desperately to bar it's way he was absolutely lost.   
No matter what he did he couldn't seem to even effect the strange substance. So there he sat, for the first time in his entire life utterly helpless, cradling the tiny girl in his arms as she shook and writhed, in so much pain and all-  
All he could do...was watch  
The yelling got louder, the people surrounding him growing anxious and vengeful.  
He shook his head," I don't know! I'm trying everything I can!!"  
One man grabbed him roughly by the horn, yanking his head back and forcing him to meet his eye," You better save my daughter imp or there will be no one left to save you!"  
Shilo's eyes widen and he jerks his head away, standing up quickly his wings swept the area around him and forced several people back.   
He cradled Bonne to his chest, the marks on his face searingly hot with how much he was exerting himself.   
"I-..." He had no words, what was he supposed to say??  
The hand around his own weakly tapped his thumb. He looked down to see Bonnie looking at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
She pointed at him weakly, tapping her finger to his chest, then she pointed toward the arch way leading outside.  
Shilo shook his head, not understanding," No Bonnie shh it's okay, don't move."  
She shook her head at him in return, repeating the gesture, her eyes pleading.  
Before he could even say one more thing he watched as she began choking, her wind pipe being blocked by the infestation in her body.   
He became frantic and the people screamed. He became so desperate he stuck his fingers in her mouth, beginning to try and scoop as much of the disgusting goop out as quick as he could but no matter how much he dug he couldn't seem to clear it.  
He watched as Bonnie gave one last breath and then went still.  
Silence.  
The room was full of utter silence.  
No one said anything, no one moved.  
That is, until one woman screamed, crumbling to her knees in a sobbing mess.   
Bonnie’s mother.  
The crowd surged forward and what happened next was an absolute blur to Shilo.  
There was pain. So much pain.   
He was grabbed by the horns and yanked around, people stepped on and grabbed at his wings.  
He tried to fight his way through, managing to break away and bolt out the door, sprinting down the marble steps as fast as his legs would carry him, the mob in hot pursuit. He tried to flap his wings and take off, terror filling his mind. He only managed to get a foot or so off the ground before he collapsed back to his knees, wings ripped and torn.   
He practically scrambled down the stairs, back onto his feet. Upon reaching the bottom steps, he took off across the lawn but he was not used to running, he was not seasoned and labored to be accustomed to such a task and these people sure knew that-  
They gained and overtook him instantly, grabbing and digging their claw like fingers into his flesh.   
Others grabbed his wings, the tender and delicate colors crumbling like paper in their hands.  
He screamed as he felt the veins and skin puncture and tear, his vision going white in sheer agony.  
He was forced to the ground, many pairs of hands pushing his face into the dirt, his exposed arms and chest becoming scratched and bloodied against the rocks and sticks of the earth  
He screamed and cried. He couldn’t even keep track of all the hits and blows they came from everywhere.   
There was a pull at his wings, tugging and pulling and it was absolutely agonizing.   
It all happened in a blur, the pain all creating a hellish reality and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t wake up.  
Abruptly he is dragged up from the ground, forces to his feet and shoved toward the tree, two more men grabbing him and holding him against it.  
The bark bit into his skin harshly but he remained quiet, tears falling down his cheeks  
From there it was red. His vision went red.  
All he could remember was screaming over and over,” KISHIN!! KISHIN!!” begging, pleading for help.  
There was no response.  
No help came and the last thing he remembered was seeing a man parading around, the surrounding crowd cheering and hollering victoriously at the prizes the man held-  
His wings and his horns.   
… 

Shilo came to consciousness slowly, his senses returning one by one.  
At first he noticed the world was muffled and muted, he couldn’t move and he couldn't really open his eyes.  
And then it hit him all at once and he was overwhelmed with the wave of utter pain. He gasped, flinching and his lugs heaving for breath, his ribs disabled anything at first before it was like something dislodged from his lungs and breath filled them.  
He screeched.  
Pure agony was all that was heard throughout the forest, his pained cries and sobs and all he could do was sit there, trembling where he lay in a patch of what he could only assume was his own fluids.  
It took him an hour of laying there, barely moving and screaming until his throat was raw and no sound came.  
Silent sobs wracked his frame causing more pain and in turn more pained crying. The mirror at his side burned and seared hotter than any fire he had ever felt and it took everything not to just grip the handle and smash the glass against the ground.  
…

Stygian paused shivering, skin now a stark white as his voice died away.  
Ghirahim wrapped an arm around his shoulders comforting him before clearing his throat, “Guess I’ll continue it then-,” But both Stygian and Conqueror knew he was not mad in the slightest.  
…

Ghirahim heard the soft sobs long before he found their source. Great, the supposed resurrector of Demise was a crier, just what he needed. He huffed and walked closer.   
But froze in shock and horror however as soon as he stepped from the tree line, seeing the bloodied, sobbing lump on the forest floor. “Oh shit,” he whispered in absolute horror, his gloved hand flying up to his mouth.  
He couldn't even tell what was what, there was so much...so much blood.  
He cautiously stepped closer, peering down for any sign he was alive. Abruptly the form moved and Ghirahim yelped, jumping back.  
Shilo jumped hearing the noise, causing more pain to lace his thoughts and he reduced to curling up, whimpering  
"Hey hey shhh, it's okay uh, I'm not gonna hurt you," he held up his empty hands, demonstrating," You're safe I promise, not I nor anything else is going hurt you."  
Shilo reached out one hand toward the voice, weakly whispering,” Who-?” His other hand moves up to his head, trembling, feeling the raw patch where once had been horns, now only remained crudely cut stubs. The hand uselessly fell to the ground among the bloody mud.   
“Fuck....” Ghirahim hissed realizing his eyes were dull and bleeding, the eyelids laying in a strange way.   
“Okay, ummm, don’t panic, I’m gonna grab your hand okay?”  
He reached out toward him again, stretched out as far as his traumatized muscles would allow. Shilo hissed, gritting his teeth as he shifted his hips and agitated the wound at his tail bone.  
He takes his hand gently, letting him feel his silky glove and up his arm, weakly trying to sit up. "Okay, where does it not hurt?"  
"Who are you?" Shilo whispers, managing to pull his face up enough from the mud, Ghirahim had to look away, grimacing.   
"I'm Ghirahim, I...I was sent to uh...help you." He said calmly, trying to sooth him  
"I- everything hurts-" Shilo chokes out, and Ghirahim takes a moment to access the actual damage that was done   
His legs were mangled and beat up, bruised and the left shin was definitely broken. His knees were so bruised and dirty, mud and blood coated them. His thighs had deep gashes made by nails, large hand print shaped bruises littered his exposed hips. His clothes were tattered and torn revealing his torso which was bruised and the ribs were very obviously broken in a spot. His back...oh Demise his back...  
It looked almost as if someone were to pull a tree and its root system from the earth except...not the earth. Ghirahim felt sick. The wounds on his back spread from the base of his neck to his tail bone, the biggest wound.  
His shoulders were clawed up and bruised, blemishes and obvious struggle marks scattered his neck as well. His face...was covered in small cuts and the fluids coming from his eyes.  
His ears were torn and ripped, what looked like once adorned with earrings and jewels had been ripped and spared his ear lobes none.  
His head...two rugged and crude stubs poked up from his tangled and dirty hair, the bones obviously broken with brutal force.  
He couldn’t see anywhere on him that was untouched...unscathed  
“Ghirahim?”   
He snapped out of his horrified daze and focused on the quivering boy before him, wearing grasping his hand.  
“Yeah I’m still here” Ghirahim cleared his throat and licked his dry lips, quite a bit shaken up. “Uhm...okay, I’m going to need to move you, is there anywhere that doesn’t hurt?”   
“No”   
This poor kid...  
Ghirahim had seen war, death, destruction. The fall of entire empires, the suffering Demise had caused. He had relished in such despair but this...  
This was worse.  
He could hardly look.  
This was absolutely inhuman. Cruel to the worst extent, he couldn’t believe the sacred children of Hylia would even be capable of doing this...  
“I...I can’t feel my...I can’t feel my...” Shilo coughed, a few specks of blood coming with it. Ghirahim winced. “Shh shh it’s okay I know, I know.” He tried to sooth, looking anywhere he could touch that wouldn’t hurt him further.  
He found nowhere.  
He pressed his lips into a tight line and eventually just snapped his fingers and in an instant Shilo passed out.   
Ghirahim quickly gathered him in his arms, cringing at what he felt and the pained yelps the boy made even in his sleep.  
…  
Shilo gained consciousness slowly  
His finger brushed against soft sheets under him, the very joints ached as he moved his hand, his muscles tensing.  
"Don't move too much, you're more wrapped than a mummy."   
He released a dry croak in response, tilting his head slightly, only for more pain to shoot up from his neck and jaw.  
Ghirahim gently touched his hand, just barely the top of it, it seemed there was one place that was not brutally mangled  
“Shh it’s okay, you’re safe.”   
Shilo relaxed a little hearing that, even his voice and throat hurt to breath. It hurt to breath.  
His ribs felt like fire when he inhaled and his throat was absolutely throbbing upon exhale.  
Ghirahim’s gentle touch to his hand was startling in all honesty, he didn’t want it to be but just touching anything right now.  
He couldn’t see   
He couldn’t see....  
“Do you want some water?”   
Shilo tapped his finger a few times, the most movement he manages   
He hears the other get up and move away and panic wells in his chest, fear beginning to send him into a frantic state  
He forced his broken vocal chords to make a noise and reached out to where he was, his hand screaming to even be lifted from the mattress  
In an instant he feels a hand take his,” No, no, shhh none of that, it’s okay I’m here. Gosh...you’re stubborn.”   
He immediately felt relieved and even though it made every muscle in his arm scream from his fingertips to his shoulder, he weakly closed his fingers around Ghirahim’s hand.   
The taller man noticed and smiled, his glove feeling nice to Shilo’s sour fingers. His knuckles were scabbed up and his nails were torn up from desperate struggling.  
His arm was littered with cuts and bruises and he had guided the muscles had been bruised.   
The condition was similar all over, it was like they had utterly tried to break him, leaving no place untouched un...defiled.   
Ghirahim frowned and looked down at the young boy before him.   
This was supposed to be the one to resurrect demise, the wielder of shadows, the general of his army. And yet he couldn’t believe such a sweet face could have warranted this.   
He frankly shouldn’t be alive.  
“Ghr-“ Shilo croaked, tilting his head slightly.   
Ghirahim scooted forward and gently tilted some water past his lips from the cup. He swallowed it and relaxed, the cool water soothing his burning throat. He continued to drink it bit by bit until the glass was empty and he felt just a little bit better.  
“Rest now.” Ghirahim hummed and gently held his hand, watching him.   
Shilo exhaled and got comfortable as best he could, deciding rest sounded good.  
…

Three years had passed since that fateful day and much had changed. Shilo was dead-having perished alongside her-  
All that remained was Stygian. Emotionless, coldhearted, unwavering, steeled Stygian. And he was not to be pushed around anymore.  
Stygian grunted as he felt impact against his blade, pushing his feet back as he dug his heels into the earth for balance.  
“No! Stand up straight and lift your arm! I keep telling you, keep your arm lifted!” The exasperated voice of the demon sword reached his ears.  
He internally rolled his eyes,” I don’t think repeatedly hitting me is going to teach me anything Gh-“ he was abruptly cut off in time to block a blow to his face and he heard his partner closer now.  
“I beg to differ.” Then the sword leaves and he’s left with once more his singular blade in his grasp.  
“Blah blah” he grumbles begrudgingly correcting his stance.  
“You can never fight an opponent if you underestimate them, always expect more than what they show you.”   
“You sound ridiculous I hope you know.”   
That earned him a sharp slap to the upper arm with the flat side of the sword, it stung but didn’t hurt. Nothing would ever ‘hurt’ again.   
“Hush you.” He could hear the reluctant smile in Ghirahim’s voice,” Again.”   
Ghirahim never left his side. No matter what happened, what was said, done, heard, he never had left him. The demon sword had become as much a part of Stygian as his own lungs, he was his eyes, his life line, his weapon and defense.   
He was his best friend.  
…  
“Am I really?” Ghirahim teased hanging off Stygian dramatically.   
“You’re ridiculous,” The titan deadpanned before turning to face Conqueror.  
The man was speechless.  
“Go on, say something.”  
“I mean-what is there really to say Sty-I just…wow…” Conqueror sputtered.  
“Yeah, guess that fits it,” Stygian nodded, “But hey,” his voice became darker, “This means nothing-got it? Do not baby me, do not treat me differently-got it?”  
Conqueror nodded rapidly, “Yes-of course!”  
“Good, now come on. I believe we have been hiding long enough.”


End file.
